Glorianna Belladonna
by lyradaemon
Summary: EPHEMERA FIC! The story of Glorianna at the School and after: might include the creation of the Den


**Glorianna Belladonna, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 1: School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this story; it's all the property of Anne Bishop**

**Just to clarify: this is NOT a BJT fic, it's an Ephemera one. But, since the only Anne Bishop category is this one, I had to post it here. I've just finished reading Sebastian, and found Glorianna absolutely fascinating, so I decided to write this. Bear in mind that it _is_ my first Ephemera fic, so please don't be _too_ harsh with the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Here we are."

Glorianna Belladonna stood and looked up at the high stone wall which encircled the Landscaper's School. It looked forbidding yet oddly welcoming at the same time. Her new home. She turned to her mother: "What happens now?"

"We go in and report to the Head Instructor; then you'll be taken to your room to meet the other girls." Nadia reached out and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Are you sure about this?"

Glorianna set her shoulders. "I'm sure," she whispered.

Nadia led the way through the wide gates in the wall and up the path which led to a small, low building in the middle of a grassy square. There were other people milling around, from young girls up to middle-aged, but all of them were women. As they approached the building, the door opened and a young woman stepped out smiling.

"Welcome," she said. "I am Instructor Lukene; I assume you're new here." Glorianna just nodded warily. Nadia stepped forward.

"I am Glorianna's mother, Arla," she said smoothly. Glorianna didn't even blink at the strange name; Nadia had always been reluctant to give out her name, for some reason. She had learned not to question it; the reply was always the same. 'You'll learn someday.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arla and – Glorianna, was it?"

"Glorianna Belladonna."

Lukene smiled again. "Well, if you'd like to follow me, I can show you where you'll be staying."

Glorianna hesitated a moment. "I think I should go alone from here," she said to Nadia, watching the other girls pass by.

"I suppose you're right," Nadia sighed, sweeping her daughter into a hug. She held her close, stroking her hair. "Remember what I've always taught you, Glorianna," she whispered so quietly that they were the only ones who could hear. "Travel lightly. Ephemera will always know the secrets of you heart." She felt Glorianna nod beneath her chin. "I love you Glorianna."

She looked up and into her mother's green eyes, so like her own. "I know. I love you too." She reached out and put a hand over Nadia's heart. "Travel lightly, mother."

With one hurried kiss, the two parted, Glorianna with Lukene and Nadia back to the gate, back the way she'd come, back to Aurora. Alone.

As she watched her young daughter disappear around the corner, she felt her heart sink. She'd always known there was something special about Glorianna Belladonna; something which was stronger, deeper than anything she'd felt before. Would she be alright here, with these strange people in a strange place? Glorianna had never been completely at ease with people she had never met before; she had a slight wariness, something she seemed to share with her cousin, Sebastian. Was being somewhere new like this really the right thing for her?

But she had to learn to control her power, however strong or deep it might be. Even she, Nadia, didn't know for sure what her daughter could do, even at her young age of fifteen. Without the right training, there was no knowing what she could do.

_It's the right thing to do. You just don't want to admit it because you don't want to let her out of your sight. You can't protect her forever._

Knowing that her heart spoke the truth, Nadia sighed and turned away.The heart never lies. _I just wish it could_.

Glorianna stared around the small room, taking in the two beds, the simple but cosy furniture, the little fireplace, the bathroom through an open door on the other side of the room. Her room.

"This is your room while you are at the School. Until you become an Instructor, that is." Glorianna nodded wordlessly. "Will you be alright here?" Lukene asked kindly, noting the far away look in the young girls brilliant green eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Glorianna finally managed with a smile.

"Someone will be sent to fetch you when it's time for supper. Until then, unpack your things and make yourself comfortable." Lukene slipped out the room, closing the plain wooden door behind her.

Glorianna immediately crossed to the window and stared out. She had a good view from here; right over the expansive gardens which made up most of the school – or so Nadia had said. She could see the main buildings too, just to the right of her room, as well as the various people running around outside.

How long she stood there, gazing into the distance, she didn't know; but she was woken from her daydreaming by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here," the girl said. "I was told this is my room. Is your name Glorianna?"

Glorianna looked at her, wariness and mistrust obviously flashing across her eyes – the other girl definitely noticed, as she dropped her bags and hastened over. She stretched out her hand eagerly. "My name's Freya," she said with a wide smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Waves of kindness and well-meaning washed over Glorianna; she could feel the other girl's heart resonate with the currents of Light woven through the School. Even at fifteen, no secrets of the heart could be hidden from Glorianna Belladonna.

Smiling widely in return she took Freya's hand firmly in hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Freya positively beamed. "Are you new here too? My mother sent me; she said I had to learn as soon as possible. My little sister wasn't happy about it though. _She_ wants to be a Landscaper – I didn't. Really jealous and everything. Still, I'm here, so I'd better make the most of it."

Glorianna couldn't help it; she laughed. The friendliness which spilled out of this girl made her heart feel lighter. "I suppose you're right," she said with a grin.

Freya sighed and flopped down on her bed. "I have absolutely no idea what to do," she said, sighing. "I mean, what if I'm not any good at it? What will I do then?"

"You wouldn't be here if you couldn't be a Landscaper," Glorianna said sensibly. "There must be something in you for you to be here."

"I guess so."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Freya worrying about whether she'd be a good Landscaper or not, Glorianna wondering what her family was doing now. Not that there were many of them; just Nadia, her brother Lee and Sebastian, her wayward cousin. She smiled at the thought of him; brilliant green eyes, tousled black hair, a wariness which translated to every part of his body. Yet desperately wanting to be loved.

_You've always been rejected for being who you are_, she thought. _You've never had a place to call home. But you will. Someday, you will. I'll make sure of it_.

At the sound of excited voices outside, Freya stood up and stretched. "Do you reckon it's time for supper now?" She asked. "I'm famished."

Glorianna smiled and stood up too. Linking her arm through the other girl's, they set off towards the sound of those voices and – hopefully – towards supper.

**A/N: Not the best, I know, but who cares? It's my fic! But seriously, if you have any suggestions – or criticisms, especially if I've got something wrong – click the button below or e-mail me. I'd appreciate anything you have to say!**

**Lyradaemon x**


End file.
